


CroVen Book 1

by ElektraCroven



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Original demo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElektraCroven/pseuds/ElektraCroven
Summary: Most of myt characters are created by me, exept - Vegeta he is created by Akiyra Toriama and rock band KISS - they are real people, playing real instrumentsI always wanted to go and play in Wacken - it's like heavy metal heaven for me and my goal is to play on that beautiful big stage where all of my metal Gods are and join my buds - Sabaton and Iron Maiden on the stage, that is a drėam for a lot of bands to come true, so stay tuned with and let's go through my journey together!!
Relationships: Elektra - Vegeta, Elektra/Paul Stanley, Gene Simmons/Paul Stanley, Marko Elektra, Vladislav - Elektra, Vladislav - Marko, Vladislav - Paul Stanley
Collections: Words are the Key





	CroVen Book 1

**Author's Note:**

> I though I found my happines in Wacken, but my happiness were lying somewhere else

Nock

Nock

Nock

Step after step, it were echoing thruouth the hall, no matter where you were, you could hear it, as if somebody were marching to fight in a duel, but it was only me, walking down the path for a sacriffice for our universe. When I rased my head I saw tall monstel-like creatures, covered in long coats and their faces covered by a big hoods, they were standing next to each other from both sides and making a long wall , making sure, there would be no way out. Next to them you can see an army of devils, satans and demons, jumping up and down as some wild jokers and making all kind of insults in aztect languageč but thy didnėt dared to get closer since i was protected under Gods and Jesus nameč wore a cross with devil face covered with moldavite, as an indication, that devil is nothing before me in the end 72 Demons... were waiting for my arrival and 4 of them were waiting for me by standing in the middle.

As I looked at my immage in to marsh I saw myself wearing black and yellow shirt, yellow and black pants, left sock was yellow, right was black and wore funtazmas disco-18 shoes also black and yellow

But all of a sudden I heard Adams voice singing one of Behemoth lines „Blow Your Trumpents Gabriel“ and out of nowhere, that sandy colored image became in to an empy void, as if somebody turned off all the lights and i felt like I was falling down in to something. I woke up almost jumping in to my sitting possition and my phones alarm was still on... 

\- Oh, it was just my phone... But still, a dream felt so real, yet so intresting and intimidating...

9:30 a.m. 

But as I went back to sleep, but I coudn't since a fly was swirling around the room and making zizzy sound with it's mouth, it was really getting over on my nerves and the last thing it suffered was death by an energy blast, that shot though it and made a hole in curtains, shoots, now it has to be fixed - not a big deal. YOu see, nights here in my town are pretty warm andussually we are leavign our windows opened.

"Freaks" DownTowm city of New YOrk, where rock n roll cities: Detroit, Ohio, Cleveland, Memphis, Kanvas, New Orleans roads are crossing with each other and is very comfortabke way to reach Washington .

Yes as you might guessed it, it is an american town of ComdenTown distric city in London. You might thinkg this is pretty small town, but it's big enough to have all kind of good stuff and places to go if you want to hang out, not to mention, we also have airport, train station - just name it, it's like a small town that has it all and even more, since every summer, me and my brotehr are hosting a metal fest "Metal Phoenix" that was runed from our passion for metal, obviosly it took us dosen of time for us to learn all the struggles from music fests we used to be in a past and still playing there, since we love to play! 

**Author's Note:**

> Wacken and I think I found my place in this world


End file.
